Surgical postioner devices such as described within U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,621 entitled “Lateral Surgical Positioner Device” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,176 entitled “Universal Lateral Positioner” require foam pads arranged on the metal support plates that come in contact with the patient during hip surgery to prevent dermal abrasion.
The foam pads usually consist of a plurality of pieces cemented together to form a square, round or rectangular structure defining a rectangular opening at one end to receive the metal support plate and a foam pad cemented to the opposite end for contact with the patient.
Since the pads are held together by cement, the cement could possibly become pliable under heat and pressure causing replacement during the surgery process.
Accordingly, one purpose of the invention is to disclose a method of providing a foam pad for use with hip procedure positioner devices, part of which is formed from a single pair of foam pieces, without requiring supplemental cement procedures.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a dual compression arrangement whereby the pad in contact with the patient is more compressive than the pad in contact with the positioner to provide greater patient comfort during contact.